wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Blizzardstorm
=Blizzardstorm & Journey= Cats in Blizzardstorm & Journey Remember: Please remember this will not involve StormClan. Please message Mink or Whiskers if you want your character killed or injured (scars, nicked ears, missing tails, etc.). :Living #Shadeflight #Pink-Eyes #Raccoonmask #Ashbreeze #Grassclaw #Nightshade #Heathersun #Ripplestrike :Deceased :None =Roleplay= DO NOT POST HERE UNTIL Mink HAS POSTED FIRST. ALL NPCs (NATURAL DISASTERS, PREDATORS, ETC.) WILL BE RP'D BY MINK AND WHISKERS IN RED TEXT. Day One: The Blizzard Shadeflight and Pink-Eyes were now just outside RockClan and CaveClan's territory, the two cats hadn't noticed that they had left the territory and now the weather was getting worse. Shadeflight now knew that Pink-Eyes had been right the whole time. Pink-Eyes shivered as they trodded across the icy ground, of which had grown slippery. His pink-eyes were now small slits against the sleet with medium snow mixed in. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 14:24, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Wow, this was going really bad for Raccoonmask. His paws wobbled greatly as he lost control, sliding down the slope with his grass-green eyes wide with suprise. Ok...this was getting kinda fun! Even though he didn't know where he was. Meanwhile, Ashbreeze travelled behind Grassclaw, ears flattened nervously.Silverstar 14:39, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Nightshade sniffed. Where was he anyway? Meanwhile, Grassclaw trotted, tail held high. Wow, her first adventure as a warrior. 15:23, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Heathersun's ginger-and-white fur was fluffed up in the cold. The RockClan cat wasn't really sure where she was anymore... great. Meanwhile, Ripplestrike shivered as he padded just outside CaveClan's territory. It was freezing out here! --look me in the eye 19:28, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Shadeflight had slipped down a small ravine leading her to be stuck as the snow was now furiously pouring down. Pink-Eyes now worried for his sister tried to slip down but could not. "Go find help!" She called. She turned scenting another cat. That was when the storm got worse. Sleet and rain together, Pink-Eyes struggled through it. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 00:24, October 24, 2016 (UTC) As the storm raged on, the Clan cat began to battle against the strong wind, harsh sleet, and thick snow. The wind picked up to a frantic speed, the snow becoming blindingly bright. Whipping all the cats pelts. Within minutes it became too much for the cats to fight. Sliding and sliding, Raccoonmask picked up speed, until his the whites of his eyes were visible because he was so terrified. And then, the ice suddenly stopped, shifting into powdery snow, and causing the tom to fly. Spinning in the air, the chocolate smoke tom prepared to land on his feet, only to disappear into a soft drift of snow. Ashbreeze tensed, looking away from the blistering snow to avoid painful shards of fine ice flying into her eyes...but she couldn't see Grassclaw, and at once, panic flared up in her heart. Her scent, it was gone as well! "G-Grassclaw!" Her screech of terror escaped from her throat, only to be drowned out in the howling wind.Silverstar 00:48, October 24, 2016 (UTC) Grassclaw looked over her shoulder, her eyes widening a tiny bit when she couldn't see her sister. "Ashbreeze!?" she yowled, but it was no use over the wind. What happened to her sister? This was all of her fault! If she had just stayed in camp, none of this would have happened. Nightshade trugged through the storm, eyes watering from snow and sleet falling in them. He, dimly spotted a shadow looming up ahead. A tree! He hurried over to it and crawled into the cover of the roots. Still, some wind and snow sprinkled his pelt, but he let out a sigh of relief. It was better then nothing. Mayb he should stay here until the storm ended. 00:54, October 24, 2016 (UTC) In the midst of the storm, Heathersun yowled loudly as she slipped across the ground - but in the wind, she could barely even hear herself. Great StarClan, I should've stayed in camp! Ripplestrike tred to shake the sleet out of his fur, but to no avail - it just poured down even more. Ice rammed ito his face, and the tom shivered... then the wind picked up and Ripplestrike started to slide across the ground. Panicing, the warrior unsheathed his claws, to try and stop his movements, but it was no use. --look me in the eye 00:59, October 24, 2016 (UTC) Shadeflight's golden eyes were wide and full of fear as she slipped and slid across the icy ground. Shivering and cold, the smoke molly tried to stop her body from being tossed but it was no use. The wind tossed her body and her eyes squeezed shut. All she felt next was her body land in a soft snow drift. Pink-Eyes finally struggled his way through the storm, ahead was an old and very faint scented bear cave. The odd eyed cat quickly ran inside making sure it was safe. Was Shadeflight alright? (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 12:44, October 24, 2016 (UTC) Thankful for this thick fur, Raccoonmask heaved himself from the snow, delicately placing his paws on the drift to walk on it. Oh StarClan...what about Galekit? Who'd care for her if he never returned? Determination suddenly burned in his green eyes, and the chocolate smoke pulled himself forward...he'd kill if it meant getting himself home safely to his sister, even if it meant having to leave countless others behind. Ashbreeze, meanwhile, fluffed out her fur in terror, easily blending in with the snow with her light pelt. What if Grassclaw could never find her, or what if a badger found Grassclaw before Ashbreeze could? Panic flared up in the warrior's chest, the little she-cat pressing herself against the ground.Silverstar 20:43, October 24, 2016 (UTC) Oh no, Oh no, Oh no... the words kept repeating in Grassclaw's head as the wind tugged at her fur, threatening to knock her off her paws. What if Ashbreeze was hurt? What if she was... dead? I have to find her! A gust of wind suddenly sent her toppling over, face first into the snow covered ground. Meanwhile, Nightshade curled up as deep as he could beneath the roots. The tree was old, and sounded almost hollow... he hoped it wouldn't fall. 21:40, October 24, 2016 (UTC) In a break in the wind, Heathersun regained her footing, but she didn't know where she was anymore. Great StarClan, where have I ended up?? All she could see was... white. White, white, and more white, this was great. Ripplestrike fell into a snow drift after sliding along the ground. The dark tom cursed as he fell into the drift. I made a really bad decision... Shaking out his fur a little bit, the CaveClan warrior looked up from the mound, trying to find out where he'd gone. --look me in the eye 03:23, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Shadeflight woke to see a chocolate-colored shape. Who was-'' She heard the fussing of them. "Its no use, the storm is too strong." She told Raccoonmask unknowning of his identity. Pink-Eyes finally gave up on leaving the cave. A tortoiseshell was there with him. "Which Clan are you from?" (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 13:17, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Raccoonmask paid no mind to the voice who told him to give up, instead, he continued to push himself forward, ears pinned against his skull. "I don't care, I'm getting home to my sister." The chocolate smoke tom growled, turning his head away from the wind as he walked. Ashbreeze remained pressed against the ground, her fur now completely white from the snow. She looked like a snow drift...but oddly, the snow made her warm, as if providing her insulation.'Silverstar' 02:23, October 31, 2016 (UTC) Grassclaw looked up from the snow, hearing a voice, faintly. "I-is someone there!?" she called. On thank StarClan! maybe it was Ashbreeze! 02:32, October 31, 2016 (UTC) The white eventually cleared a little bit... but there was still indeed a lot of white. The RockClan cat stayed rooted to the spot, frozen, narrowing her eyes as she swore she saw something darker nearby. Ripplestrike felt his blood run cold. Was he alone here? --look me in the eye 03:23, October 31, 2016 (UTC) Shadeflight watched the tom before thinking of her brother. He had poor eyesight as it was and what if this snow blinded him? For good. That got her blood boiling. Pink-Eyes poked his head above a small pile of snow to see a gingery tortoiseshell molly. "Oh, hi" He said blinding repeatedly through the blinding light. 'Lovely er snow this is, but um do you know the way out." He said finally stopping his blining. He had gone blind, for now. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 03:29, October 31, 2016 (UTC) Raccoonmask continued to push himself forward, not even hesitating to look back to check on this cat who had joined him. He didn't know her: if she died, she died, it was part of life. Ashbreeze thought of the terrible stories she had heard of cats falling asleep in the snow, before never waking up. In fright that she may die, the little silver tabby jumped out of the snow.'Silverstar' 01:56, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Nightshade huddled deeper into the the roots of the tree as snow hit his pelt, feeling like it was stabbing him. He shouldn't have left camp. Was Mothkit okay? What about Creekfrost? Grassclaw looked around, but all she could see was white and the faint outline of the tom. "No, I don't," she replied, her voice carried away by the wind. "Have you seen a gray tabby?" -Patch Ripplestrike saw something move nearby. The black tom turned around, trying to figure out who - or what - it could be. ''This snow is a pain! "Is anyone there?" Yes! Heathersun approached the dark thing - while getting constantly slowed down by the wind and snow - ahead of her. She couldn't tell what is was from this distance... but it looked promising, and anything that could help her would be great. --look me in the eye 07:49, November 2, 2016 (UTC) "No, I lost my sister in the storm. I hope she's alright. She's got a litter back home." The pink-eyed cat said closing his now blind eyes. Shadeflight's thoughts went to her two sons. She needed to get out. For them. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 14:23, November 2, 2016 (UTC) The chocolate warrior continued to fight his way forward, until he finally spotted a tree. Ashbreeze's ears twitched as she heard someone call out. That voice sounded faintly familiar...? "Y-Yes, who's there?!"Silverstar 20:26, November 2, 2016 (UTC) "I lost my sister too. I hope they're okay," Grassclaw mewed, loudly, shivering. "Let's find something to shelter from the storm. We can look for them when it settles down." Nightshade heard weird noises, like someone was approaching his hiding place... it sounded different compared to the wind; it couldn't be... Bracing himself to have to fight a badger or something, he poked his head out of the shelter. "Who's there?" he yowled, voice challenging ever though he knew he probably wouldn't stand a chance... 20:33, November 2, 2016 (UTC) "It's - It's Ripplestrike!" the dark warrior mewed, hearing a reply. Thank StarClan, I'm not the only cat caught in this stupid blizzard! "Who's this?" Heathersun jumped, hearing a voice. Some other cat's in this... tree! Finally, as she got close enough to see clearly what it was, she breathed a sigh of relief. "Who're you? This is Heathersun." --look me in the eye 03:35, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Day Two: Hiding Pink-Eyes had settled down beside the tortoiseshell cat, huddling to keep warm. Due to his very thin fur and currently blind pink eyes he had needed to keep warm much like the other warrior. "Who's your sister?" He asked Grassclaw. Shadeflight had given up on escaping, the drift they had fallen in was hard and icy. "I know Galekit's safe," she told Raccoonmask. "There are others who care for her deeply. She's a strong character." The foreign-built molly said. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 16:53, November 16, 2016 (UTC) Irritated by this she-cat's assumptions, Raccoonmask flattened his ears. "You know'' nothing about me nor my sister!" He snarled, baring his fangs in warning. "So back off! Either help me get out of his Dark Forest-foresaken place, or freeze to death on your own!" Ashbreeze looked around helplessly. She had recently decided that leafbare was her least favorite season of all.'Silverstar' 03:34, November 22, 2016 (UTC) "Her name is Ashbreeze. She is a gray tabby," she said, flatly. She was so worried... would she ever see her sister again. It was all her fault if she was dead... "Nightshade!" Nightshade had called out, relieved he had another Clanmate with him. '~Patchfeather~' Heathersun relaxed. "Oh good, someone I know," the ginger warrior mewed, shouldering herself into the hollow tree to join her Clanmate. "So..." Ripplestrike mewed, awkwardly, not sure what to do, "...how are we going to get out of here?" --look me in the eye 06:00, November 22, 2016 (UTC) Shadeflight frowned. "I don't see the point of fighting against a monster blizzard when I know we can't fight against it." The molly said sharply. Pink-Eyes nodded. "Oh, I haven't seen her. Although I saw her at the last Gathering I believe." (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 03:29, November 24, 2016 (UTC) "And that's why there are little cats like you: they all died." Raccoonmask spoke as coldly as the snow around them. Turning his back on the she-cat, he bunched up his muscles and sprang up. Ashbreeze shifted nervously. "I...I dunno...We aren't going to die, are we?"'Silverstar' 17:25, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Nightshade moved over, trying to make room for her. "How did you get caught? Were you hunting when it started? I was stupid and decided to go ''when ''it was snowing bad." Grassclaw let out a sigh. At least she tried... "You said something about another cat being with you, right? She got lost in the storm?" 19:34, November 24, 2016 (UTC) "No, we won't die," Ripplestrike mewed. "We've just got to... find a way to get out of here." Heathersun sad down beside Nightshade. "No, I just wanted to go out for a walk... because y'know, it get boring getting stuck in camp all the time. Then... that blizzard turned up." At the mention of the blizzard, the ginger she-cat shivered - she knew that she'd rather not think about it. --look me in the eye 21:11, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Shadeflight stared at Racoonmask. "It'd be better t wait instead of killing yourself out of exhaustion, that way when the storm stops it'll be easier to climb out." She said lowly. Pink-Eyes nodded blinking his eyes once more. Maybe being blind wasn't so bad? What was he saying it was bad. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 02:04, November 28, 2016 (UTC) "StarClan gave me thick fur for a reason, thanks. I'd rather not sit here and die a slow and painful death of slowly freezing...or stariving: whichever gets you first." Raccoonmask growled in response, heaving himself onto the ice. Ashbreeze frowned, quivering nervously. "B-But how? Have you seen Grassclaw at all?"'Silverstar' 02:53, November 28, 2016 (UTC) Nightshade shivered when a gust of wind cut into his pelt. "Maybe once it's ended, or settled, at least, try to find out where the heck we are." Grassclaw opened her mouth, then closed it, closing her eyes as well. She couldn't find anything to say. She just now realized how tired she was; she had been awake for... like three days now.. 03:37, November 28, 2016 (UTC) Ripplestrike shrugged. "We'll figure that out when this stupid blizzard dies down." He paused, thinking of the second part of what Ashbreeze had so. "...No, sorry, I haven't seen her. Were you with her...?" "That's probably a good idea," Heathersun yawned, settling down. They'd probably be stuck here for the night... at least Nightshade was a cat that Heathersun was all right, at least, and not some really annoying cat. --look me in the eye 04:14, November 28, 2016 (UTC) Shadeflight saw his reason and thought it wouldn't hurt to try. "Maybe we could dig our way out of this drift or find some stable ice and climb out?" She suggested figuring it wouldn't hurt to try. Pink-Eyes watched as the shape of Grassclaw swayed slightly, just barely. "Here come lay down, you need rest. Our bodies will share warmth that way we don't freeze." He suggested. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 04:36, November 29, 2016 (UTC) Day Three: Hunger The snow had finally calmed down, but ice had begun to coat the ground making it hard for anyone to climb nor walk across. In an attempt for the cats to stay warm, they sheltered from the harsh wind that seemed intent on silencing them. Shadeflight had watched the tom repeatedly try to climb only to fail and had eventually turned away and pressed herself against the side of the drift, making sure to shelter herself from the harsh, cold winds. Pink-Eyes had been smart, cuddling with this CaveClan cat. He knew she was worried about her sister and all he could do was blindly tell her that this Ashbreeze was alright. He hoped she was, he prayed to StarClan that Shadeflight was okay. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 15:52, December 10, 2016 (UTC) Raccoonmask eventually decided to take a nap. Thanks to his fur, he was kept fairly warm, and slept as far away from the she-cat as possible.'Silverstar''' 17:07, December 11, 2016 (UTC) Grassclaw kept close to the RockClan cat. She honestly couldn't remember if he said what Clan he was from, she still knew he was from that Clan. Was this disloyal? Was she being weak - accepting help from her Clans greatest enemy? She flicked her ears, as if that would shake the thoughts away. She shouldn't be thinking about that right now - all that mattered was that they were alive. Nightshade huddled up beside his Clanmate, but kept himself in front of the entrance of their root cave, to block the worst of the wind from hitting Heathersun. He peaked over his shoulder, and viewed the land. Everything just looked white and fluffy. 19:33, December 11, 2016 (UTC) (editing on mobile is meh) Ripplestrike stayed near Ashbreeze. Heathersun stayed next to Nightshade's side. It wasn't exactly warm outside... nor in here, if she had to admit it. The ginger warrior sighed softly, wondering when in the name of StarClan she'd be able to get out of here, and back to her Clan. --look me in the eye 20:36, December 11, 2016 (UTC) Shadeflight pressed herself slightly harder against the drift wall. You'd think two cats form the same Clan would be on the same side but it seemed this tom was intent on just not helping out or being helped. Pink-Eyes had slipped into sleep, and now the words mumbled from his mouth about his sister were both sweet and worried. Mainly worrying about whether or not she was alive and if she wasn't then what would happen to Crowkit and Rookkit. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 05:02, December 12, 2016 (UTC) Day Four: Sanity Pink-Eyes was still curled up to Grassclaw, who had been sleeping a lot which worried the white tom. His blind pink eyes stared at nothing. Darkness surrounded his once horrible vision and now he feared he'd never be able to see again. He barely knew what this CaveClan warrior looked like. Maybe if he tried to find a way out they could find his sister and Ashbreeze. Shadeflight had grown now extensively worried that she'd never see her children again. fear clawing at her stomach the she-cat, much like Raccoonmask, tried everything to the best of her ability. She had already lost a claw on her left paw and her fur was frozen with ice and snow. One of her ears was torn at the tip as well as her nose had several scratches on it. She struggled to climb the wall of the drift and so badly wanted out. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 16:28, January 26, 2017 (UTC) Category:Roleplay